


you are my sense

by KATAFALK



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATAFALK/pseuds/KATAFALK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может, Алека больше нет в жизни Магнуса, но Магнус – вся его жизнь.<br/>AU: Алек все-таки женился на Лидии и со дня свадьбы больше мага не видел. Но прошло практически 5 лет, Лайтвуд похоронил жену и младшего брата, отпустил Магнуса, о чем жалел все это время. Но, возможно, он сможет все исправить и заново отыскать того, ради кого стоит бороться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my sense

Никогда не верил в судьбу или случай. Просто еще одно оправдание, чтобы избежать ответственности за свои действия. Если человек совершает ошибку – это его вина. И не потому что Луна не в той фазе, пятница 13-е или парад планет. Нет. Это происходит, потому что люди уязвимы, они поддаются сомнениям и страхам, могут свернуть не на ту дорожку и не найти путь обратно. И никто кроме их самих им не поможет.

Но опять же.

Не все могут вырваться из темноты.

И не потому что ты не достаточно силен, чтобы бороться. Нет. Просто однажды ты останавливаешься, всего на мгновение, и понимаешь, что смысла нет. Что в итоге ничего не изменится, и даже если жизнь станет лучше, твоя душа лучше не станет, ты все еще будешь умирать внутри. И вряд ли дорогая машина или хорошая работа может с этим помочь.

_У некоторых нет того, ради чего стоит бороться._

***

 

После совершенной ошибки, все, что ты можешь – это стойко принять последствия или жить иллюзиями. Но я думаю, что всегда был частью одной большой иллюзии, пока в мою жизнь не ворвался Магнус с его блестками и невероятно вредным котом. Это был целый калейдоскоп красок и чувств, будто кто-то резко нажал кнопку «Включить» и весь этот шквал эмоций обрушился прямым потоком на меня.

_Все, связанное с ним было настоящим._

Последний раз я видел его на своей свадьбе. Все тогда так усердно работали и готовились к торжеству и никто даже не подозревал, что я пожалел о своем решении сразу же, как с моих губ слетело предложение руки и сердца. Лидии Бренвал. Возможно, мой грустный взгляд побитого щеночка выдал меня Изабель или Джейсу. Возможно, они даже пытались что-то предпринять. Но то, с какой гордостью смотрели на меня родители в тот день, создавало иллюзию правильного поступка. Я правда думал, что помогу семье, стану тем, кем можно гордиться и что, может быть, когда-нибудь выйду из тени Джейса. Зависть не душила меня, я привык к сложившемся устоям, но то, как сильно отец и мать хотели, чтобы именно Вэйланд был их сыном, продолжателем рода и сияющей звездой нашего рода – вызывало глухую боль в груди. Я тоже Лайтвуд. И я тоже чего-то стою.

Я не бежал с тонущего корабля, когда во мне нуждались больше всего. Я _должен был_ управлять этим кораблем.

Этот день был ровно 4 года, 5 месяцев и 28 дней назад. День, когда я, возможно, потерял самое дорогое в своей жизни, но спас свою семью от полного краха. День, когда я женился на ней, на Лидии.

Старался не смотреть на Магнуса тогда, игнорировать странные взгляды гостей и осуждающие – Изабель, полностью раствориться в своей невесте, хоть и все мое нутро были против. И, видимо, у меня получилось, раз целых два года я считал, что могу что-то чувствовать к своей жене. Что могу быть _нормальным_.

Больше я его не видел. В тот злосчастный день он быстро удалился из зала, напоследок глянув, как сильно дрожала моя рука, державшая стило, после нанесения руны брака.

_Я часто видел, как жизнь потухает в чужих глазах, но страшнее всего, когда этот огонек гаснет, а ты все еще жив, все еще чувствуешь._

***

 

Я не был счастлив. Не любил Лидию, собственно, как и она меня. В сердце всегда оставался этот несносный маг, но пути назад не было. Но мы хорошо жили, практически не ругались и стали хорошими друзьями. Она понимала меня, когда брат и сестра косо поглядывали, не одобряя мои решения; Лидия была рядом, когда семья переживала смерть Макса; никогда не возмущалась из-за того, как поздно я приходил домой, прекрасно понимая, как сильно досталось боксерской груше или какому-нибудь охотнику. Во мне было столько злости и гнева, невысказанных слов и противоречий, что хватило бы на весь Китай, но она понимала, сжимала руку, показывая, что я не один, и заваривая крепкий черный чай среди ночи, когда я просыпался от собственных криков. Она знала, каково терять близких.

И это просто какая-то насмешка, что такой уважаемый воин, как Лидия Бренвел, от чьего клинка погибла не одна сотня демонов, кто сражался так храбро и доблестно, погиб в автокатастрофе. В машине примитивных.

Прошло практически полгода.

И я понимаю, что у меня нет того, ради чего стоит бороться. _У меня ничего нет._

***

 

Все чаще и чаще я ловлю себя на мысли, что моя жизнь стоит на месте, утекая сквозь пальцы. Словно как в «Алисе в Зазеркалье», ты бежишь к своей цели, стараясь так сильно, как только можно, но в итоге оказывается, что все это время ты топтался на месте. Будто я строит замок из песка, вкладывая в него всю душу и мастерство, а волны всякий раз жестоко руша мои труды. День за днем. Непрекращающийся цикл разочарования.

Каждую ночь я засыпаею с мыслью, что в грядущее утро все будет по-другому, что я, наконец, возьму себя в руки и хотя бы попытаюсь двигаться дальше. Ради себя, ради семьи. Но в следующее утро есть только с мысль, что ничего из этого не имеет смысл. Моя жизнь не имеет смысла. Я больше не видит цели, того самого света, который вел меня через череду неудач, будто во всем мире разом выключили свет и все, что теперь есть у меня – это темнота и чересчур яркие воспоминания о прошлом, которые ножом режут по сердцу. Круговорот из страха и отчаяния, боли потери Лидии, понимания, что упустил Магнуса – возможно, моей единственной любви. А потом весь день, как в тумане. И лишь ночью, когда я наспех срываю одежду с очередного парня, кусаю его губы практически до крови и втрахивая его в матрац так сильно, что из без того учащённое дыхание срывается на нет. Все мои движения отточены до механизма, а все касания – лишены нежности. Не им мне хочется дарить свою ласку.

Не от их прикосновений дыхание замирает, а сердце срывается на бег.

Я не запоминаю их имена, ведь точно знаю, чье имя буду выкрикивать в процессе.

Никому не позволяю остаться на ночь, потому что ни с кем из них не хочу просыпаться утром.

Каждую ночь я клянусь, что разорву этот круг и каждым утром оказывается, что не для кого стараться.

_Может, меня больше нет в жизни Магнуса, но Магнус – вся моя жизнь._

 


End file.
